Re-Discovered
by LadyMcCartyCullen
Summary: Re-Discovered A man and a woman who were pre-destined to be together, split aged 19 because hey thought that each other did not love the anymore. It is now 2009 and a mysterious letter dated from 1995 turns up on the mans doorstep. In mad hopes he opens the letter to get the shock of his life. Join Edward and Bella on the ride of their lives.


©Charlotte Goode

Re-Discovered

A man and a woman who were pre-destined to be together, split aged 19 because hey thought that each other did not love the anymore. It is now 2009 and a mysterious letter dated from 1995 turns up on the mans doorstep. In mad hopes he opens the letter to get the shock of his life. Join Edward and Bella on the ride of their lives.

Re-Discovered  
Chapter One

©Charlotte Goode

"Still Thinking Of You  
© Lilmaris  
I ask myself why am I thinking of you so much.  
I think about all the moments we shared together and the way we touched.  
You know that this was hard for me,  
but you decided not to see.  
I know I'm still stuck in my past,  
but I had a feeling that this was going to last.  
I guess my heart was wrong,  
Why couldn't I live threw it and not stay strong.  
Thinking of you makes me feel this way.  
"Why couldn't I just stay".  
I ask myself that everyday.  
Hold on! I had a reason why?  
Now that I think of it I want to cry.  
Still feeling you so much.  
I still think of the moment when we touch."

"Well, since my baby left me,  
I found a new place to dwell.  
Its down at the end of lonely street  
At heartbreak hotel."  
~Elvis Presley

"He's nice."

"She's nice."

These were the first tentative steps taken by two young people. They had just moved in next door to each other. Two giant houses in the middle of nowhere, basically. The houses were the only two within a few miles and they were an old-fashioned build with a flower garden joined in between and a beautiful footpath which divided half way up to meet the two front doors. The garden wrapped around the houses and was about 4 acres all together. The houses stood tall, proud and beautiful.

"Do you think he will want to be friends?"

"Do you think she'll be my friend?"

They both liked each other instantly. It was a mutual attraction.

"I am going to ask him!"

"I might ask her..."

Tentative yet excited, they both took the giant leap which would affect their future's forever.

"Do you want to be friends?" The question was directed at each other. It came out at the exact same time. Both had hope and nerves exceptionally clear in there eyes and voice. They were a bit old to be nervous about friendship, being as they were almost teenagers themselves, however, it was asking a member of the opposite sex. The ultimate conquer. Yet these questions came straight from the heart. Only they did not know that yet. It was something they would come to discover later on.

Bella was a twelve year-old girl. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was 5 foot 2 inches already and weighed above average, but hey she was a growing teenage girl, with years still ahead of her. She longed for a friend to hold her and be with her all times. Someone to stick up for her. She did not get bullied that often but there were still comments. Comments which did no wonders for her self-esteem. She was on her way of getting over it though, that would be made stronger now by her new friend. She was glad for it.

Edward was a twelve year-old boy. He had dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. He was 5 foot 6 inches already and weighed slightly above average, but this was due to the increasing muscles this growing boy was already producing. He longed for a friend to help him and be with him through the good times and even the bad. Someone good. He was fed up of being pressured into doing pranks, fed up of not having any real friends. Surely this would be the breakthrough?

"I wonder what her name is?" He wondered in his head. It was odd, friends but they still didn't know each other's names.

"What is his name?"

"I'll ask!" She was determined to find out his name.

"Should I ask?" He was more tentative, scared of rejection.

"What's your name?" This was once again spoken at the same time. A weird coincidence? Or a twist of fate?

"I'm Bella."

"I'm Edward."

She was smiling at him softly, and he had a giant grin on his face. They both knew that they would become the best of friends.

And that was how it all started. The time of there lives was only just beginning. The parents could only sit along for the ride.

It was the year of 1993 and it had been 5 years since they first met. They were now 16 and Gavin the time of their lives.  
'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out here as soon as we can'

Taylor Swift, Fifteen was playing on the radio, they were having fun.

"Woo Hoo! Come on Edward! We need to go faster! Faster!" These were the sounds coming from the car as Edward and Bella drove down the long road behind their houses.

"Bella, I can not go any faster! I'm already breaking 12 speeding laws!"

"Who cares? The night is young and we are having fun!"

The both laughed, Bella, hysterically.

"What are we gonna do after this?" Edward asked her.

"Mmmmm... Who Cares?!" She laughed back at him.

"Yeah. Who cares?" He answered with a grin.

"Edward..." She said

"Yeah..." The atmosphere had changed drastically into a more serene setting.

"Edward... I love you." she was nervous. They had been 'dating' for 3 years but today was the first time she had had enough courage to say the three words she had wanted to since the day they had met.

Edward gasped.

"Oh sweet Bella, I love you too."

The night was young and so were they, but that just meant that they could have so much more fun.

It was now 1995. Through troubles and struggles they had always been together through thick and thin. Would that change with the dreaded news Bella had just told Edward?

"W- wh- what? What d- do you mean?"

"Edward... I'm going back to London... I got into Oxford..."

Those were the words that Edward Cullen had dreaded for the past year.

He knew she wanted to try to get into the English equivalents of American IVY leagues.

This happened 3 days ago...

The memories still fresh in both of there heads...

"Edward! I have to go! Please do not make this harder than it is. Do you think that this isn't hard for me to? Do you think I want to walk away from the person I love the most in the whole world!?."

"Please... how... how are we gonna stay together..?"

His voice had an edge of desperation.

Of pain.

This would destroy him if she left. This would destroy her as well.

"The fact that you would even ask me that makes me doubt your love for me! How can you ask me that?"

"Please don't go!"

"Bye Edward. I'll write to you..."

"Please..."

"Bye..."

Edward fell apart as soon as the door closed. Bella fell apart as soon as she closed the door.

"I love you Bella..." He whispered to the wind.

"I love you Edward..." She whispered through the plane windows...

*'Hey now, if your baby leaves you,  
And you got a tale to tell.  
Just take a walk down lonely street  
To heartbreak hotel.'*

*knock, knock*

Edward Cullen was woken to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He groaned as he pulled himself up. He walked up to the front door and was a bit shocked to see the postman.

"Hi, are you Mr Edward Cullen? Did you used to live in the big residences on the edge of town?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Well, uh... the Post-Office sends their most sincere apologies, because, um, we have recently discovered a letter dated from 1995 that was stuck in the generator. We, um, we apologize for any inconveniences this may cause... um- sorry chap... I hope for you that it wasn't too important..."

"I beg your pardon, what did you say sorry?"

" Uh, well, as I said, we have found a let Ron our generator, which clogged it up actually, um, anyway, it was dated from 1995 and it was written to you... From then..."

"Uh, okay then, thank you."

With that, he handed Edward the letter and practically ran off.

Twenty Five Minutes Later...

Edward stared at the letter, stared at the all-too-familiar handwriting. The handwriting he had not seen for over 10 years. The handwriting that brought back and onslaught of pain. An onslaught of memories.

He stared at the postal stamps. The printed writing. The date.

He shakily shut the door.

Memories of not arriving at the airport on time hit him. Being too late. Just missing her flight. Not saying sorry. Not hearing a word off her. Breaking down in the middle of the airport. In front of millions of people. His heart felt like it had been torn out and stamped on all over again.

He sat down, scared of standing on shaky legs.

Scared of what he would find, he tore open the letter with his heard pounding like a steamroller.

''Edward,

I regret the argument that we had before I left. Maya, one of my cousins who dropped my parents and me at the airport said that you came, but you were too late. She said you broke down in front of everyone. Was that true?

I was taken straight to Oxford straight off the plane. The campus is humongous and the building is old style. I wish you could be here with me.

I love you Edward, more than you could ever know. I wish with every ounce of my heart that I had got into Cornell with you. Our lives would be so much simpler.

If you do not reply then I will know you do not love me any more and I will leave you alone forever.

I Love You,

Bella

P.S.

We started our lessons a few days ago... I saw this and thought of you.

'When I'm with you,  
Eternity is a step away,

My love continues to grow,  
With each passing day.

This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,

How much I love you...  
You will never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart,  
I have never felt before,

With each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more.

Whenever we say goodbye,  
Whenever we part,

Know I hold you dearly,  
Deep inside my heart.

So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true,

"Forever and Always,  
I Will Love You."

- Chris Engle -'

I Love You Forever and Always Edward. Forever and always. '

The letter was finished. His life was finished.

Why did she write a letter? He was so upset. He understood though, that money was involved, that she was just starting out.

He wondered what she did now. Whom she was with- that tore at everything in his body. He still loved her and he could not believe that after all these years, all those years were... wasted. Gone. She still loved him and he just let her go.

How stupid was he!

He vowed then and there that he would find her. Even if the worst had happened. Even if she had moved on.

•••••

When We Danced

Soft gentle stare  
Warm tender touch  
You took my hand  
And we danced

Arms around me  
Light dragging moves  
Cheek warm against mine  
Breathing deep from the soul

Long have I searched  
Finally, I have found  
When you took my hand  
And we danced

- Gladys Huraño -

Dreams were passing through his head all night long. Memories of their classes in high school.

All the poems they studied for hours on end. How true they thought they were.

Mi Canon in "D"

You are my love, my life, my best chance to live free,  
My eyes when I watch the sun setting over the sea,  
My lungs when the cool breeze blows softly into me,  
You are my ears when I listen to Canon in D.

My sweetest sweet, my dearest dear,  
My trust and hope and my freedom of all fears,  
Always my love, no Edwarder how far or how near...

The oceans so vast as far as one can see  
Under the sky so blue, beyond the mountains' highest peaks,  
So far, deep and long my love for you,  
So strong and lasting, so real and true...

The beauty of your eyes looking into mine,  
Your skin, your hair all so soft and so fine...  
How lucky am I that you could be all mine.

Alas, my angel I have found and she has found me,  
So far, far away but I still hear her heart beat,  
Beyond all hopes and more than any dream,  
I now believe in fate and in destiny.

- Written and owned by Wg Williams -'

He had a restless sleep all night.

Re-Discovered  
Chapter Two  
A man and a woman who were pre-destined to be together, split aged 19 because hey thought that each other did not love the anymore. It is now 2009 and a mysterious letter dated from 1995 turns up on the mans doorstep. In mad hopes, he opens the letter to get the shock of his life. Join Edward and Bella on the ride of their lives

©Charlotte Goode

Recap:

Alas, my angel I have found and she has found me,  
So far, far away but I still hear her heart beat,  
Beyond all hopes and more than any dream,  
I now believe in fate and in destiny.

- Written and owned by Wg Williams -'

He had a restless sleep all night

••••

In the morning, he woke up feeling tired. It was quite late in the morning and he had had sleep. But a plan was forming in his mind.

First thing he did was get in touch with his parents.

"Hey mom! Do you remember the Swans?"

"Hi darling, do you mean um... The sweet chick, Bella?"

"Yeah, Bella Marie Swan."

There was a pause.

"So... Do you?" He asked nervously. This would make or brake his day... His life!

"Uhh... yes. The last time I heard off them was Christmas. As far as I know now they live in Birmingham in England."

"Thanks mom, I really need to come down to see you lot. How's dad?"

"Ahh, your pops has years left in him yet. A silly fall is not going to stop him from anything. Even running a farm!"

"Tell him I said hello. Love you mom. See you soon."

The next thing he did was book a plane ticket.

Unfortunately, the earliest flight was at 12am, insanely late or insanely early, he did not care. He was seeing her! Finally after 14 years of pain!

He was in an extreme rush. It was 11am now so he had 13 hours to wait before he could get on the plane and then who knows how long on the plane ride to England.

He grabbed the nearest bag and rammed as much stuff as he could in it.

The next 12 hours was spent doing as much stuff as possible.

Eating.

Drinking.

Washing.

Cleaning.

More Eating.

More Drinking.

All sorts of pointless activities just to pass the time quicker.

Finally, with what seemed like forever, when in reality, it was what? 10 hours? That hardly seemed like much to the average person. But then again, the average person had never had the chance he was getting. Thoughts and memories were bouncing around in his head as he boarded the plane. Which he hoped would go without a hitch.

It was just his luck that he was seated next to an overgrown buffoon. Well, actually it was just a big man who was covered in hair and showed his bum-crack every time he bent down. He was lucky though to be seated near the aisle so he could make the necessary quick-exit in the click of a finger.

He slept rarely throughout the flight and so an extreme case of jetlag slowed him whilst getting off the flight craft.

Racing to find a taxi (and a hotel) he asked them for the nearest phone and address book.

"Hey, umm, taxi-man! Sorry to be rude, but do you know where the nearest phone and address book is?"

"What? The yellow pages?"

"Uhh, I guess?"

"You from the states?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool. Well tell me who ya looking for. I know the ins and outs of every house in this part of town. Well not necessarily the ins, if you know what I mean, but, well, humph, you know..."

"Err... Ok... We are in Birmingham, yes?"

"Yep! So who ya looking for?" The taxi-man was becoming impatient now, Edward could tell.

"Someone named Bella. Bella Swan?"

"The Swans? Of course I do! Who doesn't!?"

"Well can you take me to their house please?"

"Yeah ok..."

After a 25 minute drive, they ended up in a big house just n the edges of town. It was right next to a big park, Sutton Park, he thought that is what he had seen on a sign post.

"Here you go chappie, that'll be £20."

"Uhh, excuse me can you show me which ones which?"

He took a note and a few coins.

"Thank you so much for your help!"

"You're certainly welcome."

The taxi drove away. The taxi driver wondering who this man was. The man wanting to see the family of the woman who was the most dedicated teacher in the country. The family of a woman who had already healed thousands of children with just sheer kindness and compassion.

Edward braced himself as he slowly walked up the long path to the front door.

The knock resounded in his ears and his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

The door swung open to show an elderly lady.

"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you, now I'm searching the room for an empty seat"

Taylor Swift played throughout the house. He could hear faint singing, a woman's voice, he thought. Could that be her?

"Hi dear, what can I help you with?" The lady said, she had a soft, kind voice and seemed the type of person who enjoyed company.

"Uhh, umm, I'm looking for someone... a woman named Bella Swan. Does she live here?" He was nervous, that much was obvious. He wrung his hands together.

"Bella? Yeah, I'll just call her for you..."

The woman shouted her name a few times when a stunning woman came down the stairs. She pushed a button on the side of the stairs and the music stopped. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing no make-up. Not that she needed it, she could rival an angel. Her clothes consisted of simple yoga pants and a vest top.

He was stunned into silence.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"Edward...?" And with that, she feinted.

He caught her quickly. He was pleased to still feel the tingles which raced through his body, the same way they had all those years ago.

"Excuse me? Hello? Are you still there?" He shouted through the house to try and catch the attention of the elderly woman who answered the door.

"Yes dear? Was there a problem?" She called out, rounding the corner again.

"Oh my! Is she okay? Sweetheart? Are you ok?" The lady was petrified. What was wrong with her? Was she ok?

"Nana Marie? Is that you?" Edward asked her.

He stared at her face again. He saw the similarities. The laughing lines, the wrinkles sprinkled over her face and a spattering of freckles, which joined them. Her once golden hair was now shades of grey and her eyes were still kind and caring, but with an edge of weariness to them. She was tired- he could see that.

Nana Marie had been there for them both when Bella's parents were not around. He had a great family, but he could admit that Bella's grandmother was the best.

"Oh, I recognise you... Why do I know your face?" She was confused.

"It's me Nana... Edward."

"Edward... America Edward... Home?" she was delighted. It is not every day you can relight a flame of hope. The hope burned in her heart. Hope that she could see these two young adults finally get the happiness they deserved and needed.

"Ahh...N-Nana Why am I floating? Oh!" Bella jumped up so quick she lost her balance once more and fell to the floor with a thump.

"Ow!" She cried out. It did not really hurt, it was just shock.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing here? You can't just suddenly turn up after 14 years and expect everything to be normal!" She exploded with the pain she had built up over the years. He had never replied to her so he obviously never loved her like he said he did.

"Wait, wait! Please just let me explain!" They were so caught up in there talk that they did not see Nana Marie sneak out quietly.

"Fine! You have 10 minutes. Follow me." She started walking without even waiting for his reply.

"This is the living room, the lounge, whatever. Sit down an talk if that's what you want to do." She was still as feisty as ever he thought with a grin.

"Sixteen and bit hours ago, I got a letter from the post office-.."

"-..Wow, that is such a big deal! They gave you mail! Because that is not normal!" she interrupted.

"Let me finish! Anyway, the Mail man explained to me how it was stuck in the generator thingy and it had been there since... Well, since 1995."

She gasped. Surely, these were lies. This would explain a lot of things. Why he never called. Why he never answered. Why he never looked for her.

"W- What?"

"I finally got your letter, Bella..."

"Pardon?"

" You know what I said... I got your letter Bella Marie Swan!"

Re-Discovered  
Chapter Three  
A man and a woman who were pre-destined to be together, split aged 19 because hey thought that each other did not love the anymore. It is now 2009 and a mysterious letter dated from 1995 turns up on the mans doorstep. In mad hopes, he opens the letter to get the shock of his life. Join Edward and Bella on the ride of their lives

©Charlotte Goode

'YOU  
In my heart you were once there  
I felt you, all the time, everywhere  
Now you are absent, and I am empty  
Frantically needing you replaced,  
I find empathy  
For every man or for every "boy"  
Anyone that can bring a little joy  
Like you, I try to be strong  
But everyone just seems do wrong  
I wish you would reach out to me  
I need you to understand and see  
I truly love you  
And without I cannot be'  
~ Zorina Keyser

"Did you read my love letter?  
Did it touch your heart?  
When you read my love letter

Sunny days, smiling face  
Spirit filled, heaven praise  
Memories in my mind  
Reminiscing of good times  
Miracles, so amazed  
Soldiers far away  
It makes me ask the question baby"  
~ R . Kelly  
Recap:

"W- What?"

"I finally got your letter, Bella..."

"Pardon?"

" You know what I said... I got your letter Bella Marie Swan!"

••••

"Wh-what letter?" She was too scared to admit to the feelings of hope, which sprung up in her chest. Was he telling the truth?

"You know what letter Bella..." He still knew her. She had not changed one bit. New feelings fluttered to life, however he quickly pushed them away with the fear that she may have moved on. He would not stick around is she had moved on. He loved her with all his might, but his heart would not survive that blow another time.

"So- Bella have... Have you moved on?" He was tired, and scared. He despaired with all his heart that she had not, but there was still a chance. He tried to be conversational but failed miserably as he was too nervous.

"How could I? How could I ever have another relationship when mind is constantly on you 24/ 7!" She burst out in a bout of anger and pain.

"Have you?" She had to ask. Just because he was here, did not mean Jack.

"Bella, for 14 years... 14 years! You have been on the forefront of my mind. It sounds ridiculous, sure. Some people may wonder how I have not moved on, but what we had was special, Bella! How could I ever move on from that? Sure, I have had... Physical relationships and I am sure you have too... But they were meaningless and as stupid as this sounds, as unrealistic as this sounds, I thought about you every time! How could I not Bella? How?" He too had been contemplating whether she had been thinking about him, now that was cleared, what would they do now?

" What do you mean?"

"I mean, Bella, I was still so in love with you, I am STILL so in love with you that every time I had... Physical relationships, I thought about you! There! I said it! And it makes no sense to me why I hung on! Why should I. I should have known that you would have moved on... Not loved me anymore. Who wool be stupid enough to love someone after 14 years! Its ridiculous really- I am- I I'm-..." He was tired and annoyed. Jet lagged an he felt like he was neglecting his body of the sleep he needed... It seemed like she was thinking the same thing.

"Um, Edward, I'm tired, please can you go now? It was... Uh... Nice seeing you again. I hope you do not leave it so long next time..." She really was tired, but it was all too much for to handle on one night! She should have tried harder to fight for their love, she waited long enough!

"Ok then..." He was feeling melancholy, surely, it would not happen again. It could not! He would not let it happen again!

He walked quickly to the front door, scared of facing the brush off.

"Wait!" She called out to him. She could not go through this again. It would completely crush her.

"Yes?" Hope popped up again suddenly. Please. Please. Please. He thought desperately.

"Uhh... Do you have somewhere to stay?" She was nervous, why was she asking this? What was she saying!?"

"No, not yet but I'm sure there is a motel or something around?" He asked this as a question, unsure of his surroundings.

"Uhh... I can not believe I am about to say this," she said under her breath, " Um, there is a spare room upstairs... If you want it of course... Um, just forget I said anything, I'm ramb-"

He cut her off,

"Ok!"

"Ok?"

"Yeah, Ok."

He tried to hide his smile, a small hint shined through. She was trying to hide her smile too, but that also popped out.

"I will um, show you up then," she said and led him up the stairs.

She went past four doors explaining them as she went past,

"This one is my room, then the next one is Nana's room and that's the bathroom. That room," she said pointing to a silver door, "is the study, office, library, anything you want to call it really and finally this one is your room."

She could feel herself unwinding, becoming more relaxed with each passing second. She pointed to a normal enough looking door and opened it, pushing it wide open for him to look through. Everything was prepared for guests, with spare towels and an ensuite bathroom.

"Um, I will leave you to it now, make yourself at home," she said shyly. Why had she gone shy now.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

Edward walked into the room, softly shutting the door behind him. He plopped onto the bed with a deep sigh. Rubbing his hands over his face, he muttered to himself as heaved himself up off the bed and sorted through his bag. He took out what he needed for now and entered the ensuite bathroom.

He got ready slowly, savouring the feeling of warmth before it, possibly, got taken away again.

"Oh, this is gonna be an experience." He said to himself.

Bella walked into her room, slightly slamming the door in her own face. She huffed as she pulled open her drawers fiercely, a sudden bout of anger hitting her.

Why was he back now?! Why!?

She turned on her radio, Alesha Dixon blasting through the speakers...

" Have... You felt the pain  
Of a love so deep you think  
Your heart might break  
Has someone touched your soul  
So deep inside  
Did you feel your whole world stop  
The moment that  
You looked into their eyes  
Oh do you know what  
It is like

Do you know the way it feels  
When you love someone so bad  
You cannot think of nothing else  
But the touch of their hand  
And you wonder what the way but no you know you cannot  
Do you know the way it feels"

How fitting, she thought.

She wondered what was going to happen now...

"Well today is a different day to tomorrow," she said softly, lying down on the bed. Sure, it was early, early actually, but after today, she was utterly exhausted.

The morning shone through the windows waking Michael up. He had had trouble sleeping last night, due to the time differences and jet lag, but at least now, he felt refreshed and rejuvenated. He felt like he was ready for anything.

Bella on the other hand... Not so much. She was actually dreading what the day would bring. She kept asking herself over and over; what would happen now?

Edward, he slowly stood up and picked out his clothes for the day. He chose a pair of dark jeans and a wife beater. He walked into he ensuite feeling a bit overwhelmed he hadn't got a proper look at everywhere last night so seeing it today, in the light was amazing. The room was tiled in cream tiles and had a black stone effect on the floor. The shower was an overhead, like rain fall. It had a pebbled floor, overall the room was breathtaking. He wanted to pack it and take back to America with him. He walked down the stairs admiring the pictures in the frames. One was of Bella's graduation, another was of... It was- It was of them both together by the lake. They were both asleep, wrapped up in each other, entwined in a blanket. He remembered when it was took. They were eighteen and it was after a party their parents had held for their birthday. They had both wanted to escape from the noise, from the people, so they snuck down to the lake behind their houses and lay down, singing softly to each other. He wondered why she had it up when it was obvious that she didn't love her anymore.

He couldn't look anymore so he sped down the stairs into one room. It turned out to be the kitchen and Nana Marie Swan was there humming softly.

"Hi chicken. How are you? Did you have a good sleep." she asked when she stooped humming. She seemed to be making pancakes.

"yes thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you dear. Would you like some pancakes?" so he was right. She was making pancakes. Yummy.

He laughed, Nana Marie had the ability to make any man laugh.

"Yes please." he suddenly went silent. They used to have pancakes all the time.

"hey! Don't lose hope. Never lose hope. Just remember to always listen to Nana Marie!" she whispered to him, just as Bella came into the kitchen.

Suddenly, a thought came into his head. Of course! It was the perfect idea. He had a plan. He was going to stay until thanksgiving, to win her back. And he could guaranteed that he would make those days count. He only hoped she would let him stay that long...

Re-Discovered  
Chapter Four  
A man and a woman who were pre-destined to be together, split aged 19 because hey thought that each other did not love the anymore. It is now 2009 and a mysterious letter dated from 1995 turns up on the mans doorstep. In mad hopes he opens the letter to get the shock of his life. Join Edward and Bella on the ride of their lives

©Charlotte Goode

Recap:

"hey! Don't lose hope. Never lose hope. Just remember to always listen to Nana Marie!" she whispered to him, just as Bella came into the kitchen.

Suddenly, a thought came into his head. Of course! It was the perfect idea. He had a plan. He was going to stay until thanksgiving, to win her back. And he could guaranteed that he would make those days count. He only hoped she would let him stay that long...

••••

Bella woke up to her Nana's pancakes. The smell had wafted up from the kitchen into her bedroom.

"Ahh..." she groaned as she hauled herself up from her bed. She NEVER missed Nana's pancakes and she knew for a facet that Edward always got up early and he had a severe appetite. If he could eat a horse... Well.. He would.

Edward... Ahh, she sighed. Whenever she heard that name or saw him her heart fluttered. It was like a fairytale! Nobody would hold on to someone for that long... But she couldn't let go. She loved him with all her heart, but he needed to prove to her that he wasn't getting revenge on her or faking this. It was stupid to doubt him but she needed that type of reassurance. She needed the complete truth

She hurriedly got dressed, picking a floaty, soft pink blouse and dark blue jeans. She chucked on her Chucks and hurried out of her room.

She raced down the stairs slowing briefly to stare at the picture of them both by the lake. She remembered that day like it was yesterday...

"EDWARD! Let's get out of here! It's too loud!" Bella shouted to him over the loud music. Their parent were throwing them both a party, but they just wanted to be alone with each other.

"Okay... I know where we can go..." Edward said this at normal volume so Bella didn't hear.

"What?" she shouted again.

"I said..! I know where we can go." He said this louder.

"What?!"

"Agh! Bella! I said, I know where we can go!" he screamed this at her, slowly though like she was an idiot.

"...hmm..." she thought about it...

"The LAKE!" she scream at him. Of course... It was perfect!

"Yes... Finally, the almighty Bella Swan has caught on!" he said sarcastically. They were now outside so they could hear each other perfectly.

"Har Har!" she replied back.

"Come on!" they raced to the lake excited.

"Bella..."

"Bella..."

"Bella..."

"Bella..."

"BELLA!"

"Huh what?" Bella said coming back to the present.

"I said, for the millionth time... what are you doing standing there on the stairs?" Nana Marie asked.

"Huh? Oh, um nothing, just remembering." She said, coming out her daze.

"Remembering what?". Nana asked, feeling like she wanted to be nosy for a change.

"Um, oh, well... Uh, nothing! Absolutely nothing! Nothing!" she repeated louder as nana stared at her in disbelief.

"Ok well come into the kitchen when you're ready." Nana said, giving up, her granddaughter was as stubborn as a mule.

"Ok..."

"huh?"

"I said ok Nana!" she laugh as her grandmother walked back to the kitchen. She loved her nana. She remembered when she and Edward were 12 and she took them to the carnival. She hated all of the rides and activities, but she loved watching the smiles on their faces. She was definitely a people person, Bella thought with a sly grin.

When she finally went into the kitchen, recovering from her onslaught of memories, she found Nana whispering to Edward.

"Hey what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing chick." nana said.

"Are you sure..?" Bella was suspicious. Why wouldn't she be? There was only a few things nana would whisper about and she hoped I was none of them.

"Yes dear, not that it's any of your business!" Nana said jokingly.

"Yeah Bella," Edward said in a silly voice. She laughed.

"Where's my pancakes?" she asked. There had to be some left.

"Oh Chick, you just missed the last batch.." nana said sounding mischievously disappointed. Like she planned it... Hmm.

"Oh, well, Uh never mind then I'll have-"

"No!" she was interrupted by Edward.

"You can have the rest of mine." Edward continued.

"Uhh, thank you." she took the plate gratefully. Not realising how hungry she was until she say the plate of pancakes.

"It's my pleasure." She blushed at that, but carried on eating the remains of the pancake making.

Suddenly she heard a song which made her sink in her seat. She dropped all the food and stood up quickly.

"You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen"

She started hyperventilating but the song carried on...

"When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors..."

It was Fifteen by Taylor Swift. It was THEIR SONG! The song they sound to each other that time on the lake. The song they danced to together at their homecoming dance. The song which helped them to confess that they loved each other.

She sobbed, once and quickly but they all heard it. She ran out into the garden. To the small stream by the big willow tree. She climbed up and sat on the top branch, crying her heart out. She couldn't face him yet.

"Bella?"

"Bella, where are you?"

"Bella Marie... Where have you gone?" she heard a voice mutter to himself.

"Bella?!"

"BELLA?!"

"Bella?! Where are you?!"

"I- I'm up here!" she said, still sobbing. She couldn't ever ignore Edward. She just couldn't. It was against the will of her heart and mind.

"Hey! What you doing up there?" He asked softly climbing up to join her. He carefully sat next to her so their shoulders just touched. She didn't resist the pull and leaned her head on his shoulder, the connection turning her heart wrenching sobs into gentle whimpers. He calmed her. Even by touch. Even after all these years.

"Why don't we go out later for lunch?" He asked her, still softly, just incase. He knew how much the song meant to her because it meant the same to him. It had actually been a few years since he had last heard it but every time he did hear it it sent his mind on the path of memories. He knew how hard it would have been for her every time she heard it too.

"um, okay." she whispered to him, unsure again. She could never say no to him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Uh, there is a little restaurant on the edge of town... le petit rouge-gorge I think it's called."

"Okay then, that sounds great. We will go there then at, I dunno, 5pm? What's the time now? Im a bit out of the loop with time. It's a big difference.." he said with a laugh.

"Ok then... I've missed you... So much Edward." she whispered, drained of energy.

She could only hope that later on would go to plan.

Re-Discovered  
Chapter Five  
A man and a woman who were pre-destined to be together, split aged 19 because hey thought that each other did not love the anymore. It is now 2009 and a mysterious letter dated from 1995 turns up on the mans doorstep. In mad hopes he opens the letter to get the shock of his life. Join Edward and Bella on the ride of their lives.

©Charlotte Goode

"I'm at a Nando's, trying to Paul home  
All of my change I spent on Lou  
Where have his socks gone?  
Niall it's all wrong, you ate the food we made for two..."

"~Brenda Sparkman

Our first date we had I will never forget  
we went out about a month after we had met.  
I was as nervous as I could be,  
I tried my best to hide it so you would not see.

There was a twinkle I could clearly see in your eyes,  
making my heart pound I wondered  
Did you realize?  
Did you know how I felt or were you even aware,  
what just the touch of your hand did running through my hair.

Oh, and that first kiss of ours so soft and tender,  
spoke of nothing but two lovers sweet surrender.  
Two hearts I could feel beating as one,  
beating out a steady rhythm of a love just begun.

Was it really suppose to happen like this,  
falling in love after just one kiss.  
Maybe it was just me, did you feel it too,  
was the same magical feeling happening to you.

I wanted so much to ask you right then,  
but how do you ask that when the date is at an end.  
Will I see you again, will you call?,  
or did I just imagine the wonder of it all..."

Recap:

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Uh, there is a little restaurant on the edge of town... le petit rouge-gorge I think it's called."

"Okay then, that sounds great. We will go there then at, I dunno, 5pm? What's the time now? Im a bit out of the loop with time. It's a big difference.." he said with a laugh.

"I've missed you... So much Edward." she whispered, drained of energy.

She could only hope that later on would go to plan.

••••

Bella kept her head on his shoulder for a few moments more. They bot sat in silence, enjoying the peace of their surroundings. She liked them like this. It was the same as it was before they took themselves away from each other. It was calm. It was themselves being themselves without putting up a front.

"I like being like this..." Edward said, almost like he was reading her mind.

She loved how he did that. He used to always do that. Finished her sentences as well. They were close like that. Very close. And she missed it. All of it. She wanted it back and from there she vowed she would do all it took to get it to what it was before their separation fourteen years ago.

She heaved herself up off the branch and carefully stepped around Edward. She tried to reach the steps leadin down the tree, but during the last step toasted it she slipped. Her wart jumped out of her throat. She was expecting to fall of the tree to her death but a few seconds before she would fall strong hands grasped her hips and pulled her back. This however made her fall on his lap. Could it be anymore awkward? She asked herself.

"Uh, um, thanks... Uh, um sorry, I'll just... Uh, yeah."

She scrambled off his lap, wary of the branch again. She climbed down as fast as she could, only stumbling on a few steps. She ran back into the house and up to her room. She figured that, seen as it was eleven o'clock, she would get her clothes and things ready for later on. She wasn't the type of girl who took hours to get ready, in fact the longest she had spent getting ready was around 50 minutes, but she felt like taking her time today.

She decided to take a shower. Why not? She asked herself. She took off her clothes, stepping into her custom made shower. It was one of her favourite items in the house. The house was a large, 1800's Victorian style cottage which was owned by her and her grandmother. They had bought it together when she had left America. To start with, nana had bought most of it, but as she started to earn more money, Bella bought more and more of the house, which meant that the house was now equally shared between the two of them. It was as much her house as it was Nana's.

She washed her hair in the shower, shaved everywhere possible, it's not like she had to, but a woman was entitled to feel good in her skin... And clothes as well actually. She made sure she brushed her teeth, again and then she stepped out of the shower, feeling cleansed and fresh.

She walked around in her towel, her pink fluffy towel at that, picking out what she would wear. She finally settled on a pair of dark green skinny jeans, a green vest, a pink jumper with an owl on it and black ugg boots. She would be wrapped up warm and cosy, because of the lowering temperatures, especially because it was nearing the end of autumn.

She walked back into the bathroom, plugging in her hair dryer and hair straighteners. She dried her hair first, turning it into an untamed mane. Then she straightened it. Because her hair was so thick, it normally took her an hour to straighten it, which is why she usually wore it up. She couldn't be bothered to do that every two days! So she didn't.

After completing her tasks,she decided to read a story from a website. She loved reading amateur stories. This one was posted onto the website. She started to read getting captured with the story...

"I sat at the bar, drowning my sorrows into an empty glass of scotch, as I had done every night since he had died. It felt like it was my fault and now I was through, I told myself. I felt numb from the waist up. Especially my heart and even if i drank extortionate amount of liquor, nothing could reignite the flame that used to burn, give me back the thrill I felt when it was just me and him, partners, he was my best friend. I took another swig on my glass and swallowed ice, cold like my insides, like my feelings. I signalled the barman for another. He was answered quickly, getting me a refill for my glass. I took a slow sip, enjoying the burning sensation. It was all I had felt in weeks. The burn of alcohol.  
"Mind if I sit here with you for a while?"  
It was her scent that attacked my nose first, and then her frame. She smelt like freesias and something else I couldn't put my finger on. Though i was sure it was jasmine. She was a tiny thing, about 5 foot 1 maybe? I looked up and smiled, warily still unsure about the beautiful woman sitting next to me. "Yeah, that's fine".  
She slid onto the bar stool next to me, and I could feel the warmth of her body as she brushed my bare arm with hers. I got goosebumps. How did she do that? Within a space of a few minutes, she had already brought back feelings I hadn't felt for a while, hope and desire. Hope for me and desire for her.  
I picked up my cigarettes, I had quit whilst he was still alive but the stress of everything that ha gone on had made me start back up again. I asked her if she wanted one.  
"Sure." She smiled, flashing a set of pearly white teeth. They were perfectly straight and seemed to gleam in the dim lighting of the bar. I held the pack up for her. She took one and led me outside. I flicked open the lighter and lit her sup for her not taking my eyes from hers. Who was this woman? I watched her as the smoke surrounded her moving around her face, and then disappearing into thin air.  
"Im looking for someone. Is there any chance you could help me?"  
"Oh. I thought you was waiting for someone. Well, Uh, who 'ya waiting for?" I said, taking another sip of the scotch, making me braver and stronger.  
"You." She said. "I need help and I was told by a friend that you were the best person to come to."  
I smiled, finding it quite funny.  
"I don't really do helping people." I said to her.  
She grasped onto my arm, holding on quite tight.  
"No, but I think you might be after hearing this. I need your help because I know who killed..."  
"You don't wait, do you?" I said, pulling my arm away from her hand as she mentioned my dead partner's death. I knew she was talking about him, because there hadn't been any more recent deaths that I knew of. I had seen him first though, when he was face down on the floor, blood splattered everywhere, over the Walls and over the carpet and furniture. It was an image that followed me around, that never had to be brought up because it was already there.  
"It's not safe to talk here, is there anywhere else?." She said, glancing quickly over her shoulder. The place was packed so it was hard to see where she was looking.  
"I know another bar? The place is the safest place in the world to be and no one gives a damn about what you say to each other." I said, raising my glass to another bar a few blocks down the road.  
"Ok then, meet me there tomorrow at 7 o'clock."

"Don't be late."  
She stood and left, giving me a momentary glance over her shoulder as she went."

She stopped reading. She couldn't wait to read the rest of the story.

She looked at the time and gasped. It was already half three! That meant she could go downstairs and eat something and then come back up to change.

She raced down stairs and made herself a small ham sandwich, filled with lettuce, cucumber and mayonnaise. She ate it slowly, waiting until four o'clock to go back upstairs and change into the clothes she picked out.

It wasn't a date so she didn't know why she was even remotely nervous... Except it felt like a first date! She remembered their very first date. Edward took them to a carnival on the edge of town and they rode for hours on the big circle thingy. She couldn't remember what it was called. She did remember the carousel though. And she remembered how fun that was too. Edward was on a motorbike whilst she was on the traditional horse, then the second time around they both went into the carriage bit and shared their first kiss.

She loved and hated remembering. She loved it because she loved the memories which she thought up. She hated it because of how much pain she was given from the memories. Life was hard and her heart agreed with her on that thought.

Finally when it was time to, she walked down te stairs, stopping again to stare at the same picture. She continued walking after a minut and went into the living room to find Edward and Nana once again, engrossed in conversation. She decided to have a little fun and walked up behind Edward.

"BOO!" she whispered in his ear.

"Ahh!" he squealed like a little girl. Nana and Bella cracked up laughing. It was too funny.

Edward was still sat there glaring at Bella, only now it was jokingly instead of seriously. He too was having fun.

When all the laughing was over and they had said goodbye to Rosy, Edward and Bella set off to the restaurant of, le petit rouge-gorge.

Whilst Bella was off getting ready, Edward had looked up the restaurant on google and found out that it literally translated into French as, The Little Robin. He had seen pictures of it and thought it was a cute little place to go for a meal.

They put on their coats an went to get into Edwards car which he ha had shipped over along with he rest of his stuff yesterday as he was unsure as to how long he would be in england for.

As they were driving through the long windy roads to the restaurant, a silence emanated through out the car. However it was a peaceful silence, definitely not un welcomed. In fact it made the journey a lot easier. A few songs cam on the radio, however it was not until one song came on that had Bella in stitches.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones"

Kasha came on to the radio, and of course, in true Edward style, he started singing along to the song...

"Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no" He carried on with the song, starting to try and sing it with different accents.

He was just happy that Bella had that beautiful smile on her face again. He loved seeing the smile. Especially when he helped putting it there.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head for conversation.

"Hey do you remember that story we ha to do in high school? By Wesley Smith?"

"The stone gazes of dead heroes judge him less harshly than the milk white mountaineers to whom he sells fleeting tastes of happiness. The generals and martyrs stand sentinel in their secluded arbors; they have become commonplace idols. The only homage they now receive is his, when he seeks the isolation his livelihood necessitates. For no appreciable reason he notes a square, black sticker subletting space on the Jeep's bumper as his customers mount their hasty withdrawal. Proudly it proclaims the occupants have "Seen Rock City." He doesn't doubt it; he can picture their stacked leather shoes slapping staccato on rocks older than folly, hear the misplaced laughter of hopeful hooligans who despise their parent's wealth."

"Yeah that's the one... Gah! How does the rest of it go... Something like, 'The mountaineers never laugh in his presence. They stumble through the transaction with the jittery fingers of promised prom night lust and mumble their gratitude away from his face in their rush to exit stage left. It's not fear, no more than his own smirking bemusement is derision; two worlds meet in these shady glens, under the stern visages of dead men and their artillery, and no one quite knows what to do with the energy which sparks from such galactic collisions.'"

"He reaches up to stroke the smooth cheek of one of his granite companions, taking a comforting poetry of promised protection from the cool, unyielding hardness. He always does this, in appreciation for their allowing him the use of their homes. The city hosts dozens of these glens, five of which he rotates as a storefront. Even now, with so many years of shadowy commerce behind him, he finds it peculiar that only he favors the abodes of the stone soldiers, only he superstitiously seeks their warding watch. He does not know if these men fought for the freedom or enslavement of a people. It doesn't Edwarder. Whatever these men fought for, whatever cause has cast them into stone permanence, they are his soldiery now; he is their general."

She continued on, of course she remembered, they had spent hours on this story, breaking it up and going into more depth with the writing. She knew this story like the back of her hand.

"Laughing at the irony, he moves to survey the territory his soldiers fought and died for; perhaps to take, perhaps to hold. His storefront lies atop a ridge stretching languidly along the city's side, spooning lovers of geologic proportions. City lights wink an orange promise of prosperity, installed by fat men who reek of costly colognes. In younger, leaner, more honest years he hated those men, saw the city and its lights as a fetid product of negligent greed. He has left behind hatred, left behind hopeless aspiration to inclusion in their ranks, and sees them now with the benign, vaguely affable banality of coworkers. They milk the city and its milling people from one end of the spectrum, he from the other, and it is only their sons he ever encounters, passing through his periphery on their paths towards inevitable dominance of their domains. He has learned to love the city."

He was amazed at how much he remembered, it was around 16 years ago when they had first seen this text, but then again, they did study it for hours.

""I keep account of my hits and my misses," he says into the emptiness yawning wide and cold before him. His soldiers voice no opinion, but the cellular phone in his pocket responds with a merry tinkling. In its emerald glow he finds the voice of his child. His customers paid well, and tonight's fish will be fresh, properly broiled, without the slippery breading of poverty. He is proud of his capability to provide, and why shouldn't he be? There is a significant cost to love."

Bella finished trailing off, they were silent for a few seconds before they reach their destination.

"Come on! Let's go and eat!" Edward said enthusiastically. Bella laughed at him. It was always his stomach talking.

They walked in the restaurant to be greeted by a hostess.

"Hi today is November 7th and as it is just after bonfire night we are still doing bonfire specials. Would you like to follow me and I'll set you up on a table. A table for two is it?" she asked, diving straight in.

"Yes please, table for two... Thank you!" mat said as she lead them down towards a more private section with only a few tables around. And only a few of those tables were situated with other people.

"Here are your menus, feel free to give us a shout when you are ready to order," the hostess spoke again. Bella sighed in relief that it wasn't like how books and films had shown it to be nowadays, with the matre'd vying for the male's attention and unbuttoning a few buttons on shirts which should never really be unbuttoned in public.

She looked over the menu and noticed Edward doing the same. She decided to go for the Grilled Potatoes with a firework salad and a the smallest steak they offered. Edward had decides to go for the largest steak and had a side order of onion rings and a baked-potato. She could tell instantly that the meal was going to be fun.

Re-Discovered  
Chapter Six  
A man and a woman who were pre-destined to be together, split aged 19 because hey thought that each other did not love the anymore. It is now 2009 and a mysterious letter dated from 1995 turns up on the mans doorstep. In mad hopes he opens the letter to get the shock of his life. Join Edward and Bella on the ride of their lives

"Food, glorious food!  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
While we're in the mood -  
Cold jelly and custard!  
Peas, pudding and saveloys!  
What next is the question?  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys -  
In-di-gestion!

Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it.  
Three banquets a day -  
Our favourite diet!

Just picture a great big steak -  
Fried, roasted or stewed.  
Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Glorious food."

Recap:

"Yes please, table for two... Thank you!" mat said as she lead them down towards a more private section with only a few tables around. And only a few of those tables were situated with other people.

"Here are your menus, feel free to give us a shout when you are ready to order," the hostess spoke again. Bella sighed in relief that it wasn't like how books and films had shown it to be nowadays, with the matre'd vying for the male's attention and unbuttoning a few buttons on shirts which should never really be unbuttoned in public.

She looked over the menu and noticed Edward doing the same. She decided to go for the Grilled Potatoes with a firework salad and a the smallest steak they offered. Edward had decides to go for the largest steak and had a side order of onion rings and a baked-potato. She could tell instantly that the meal was going to be fun.

••••

When they had ordered and their drinks had arrived (a budweiser for him and a coke for her) they started chatting.

"So... I bet you collect the bits of wool caught on wire fences where the sheep have had a scratch and you go home and make robin a jumper while he takes a bath in a teacup."

Bella giggled. He always used to come out with random silly little insults. He said he was practicing for real insults.

"I've seen people get hit with an ugly stick before but damn you must have been beaten with it..."

They both laughed this time, Bella's insults were funny.

"Uh, your so dumb you couldn't find nemo!"

"haha good one!"

They were both hysterical by the time the waitress came around, and as soon as she lay eyes on the table she looked at them weirdly. What the hell is wrong with the two of them? The waitress thought after placing their meals down on the table. She did laugh though when she heard on of the males jokes. It always was in males to be the funniest she voiced, turning cynical, she remembered her ex and how he always used to be funny. Buts that's another story for another time.

"So, what have you been up to for the past fourteen years?" Edward asked Bella, actually interested in the answer, but secretly plotting to hear her voice a lot more. He seriously wanted to make amends and he had once read that letting women talk about themselves earned you one point in the dating system. Yet Bella wasn't just any normal girl. She was his girl, he knew she liked to listen to other, put other first. She loved learning new things and taking in new information all the time. It was in her genes really, as her dad was a psychology professor at Harvard, but he wasn't a lecturing professor, in fact he loved letting his students have the chance to share new theories and stories they had witnessed, took part in, came up with or even heard about. It was just how the Swans' functioned.

They started eating and finished quite fast when one of Edwards favourite songs came on.

"Care to dance?" he asked Bella as he grasped her hand and led her over to the small dance floor in front of almost everyone.

"Ok then..." she listened to the song and found that the more she heard the more she liked it they started swaying softly, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist.

"Gonna take a sentimental journey  
Gonna set my heart at ease  
Gonna make a sentimental journey  
To renew old memories"

She realised she recognised this song, it was one that had played during the ride here. He had had it on CD.

"Got my bag, got my reservation  
Spent each dime I could afford  
Like a child in wild anticipation  
Long to hear that "All aboard""

He looked at her face truly and all he could see was her true beauty. Nobody was perfect, but in his eyes she was as perfect as she could ever be.

"Seven, that's the time we leave, at seven  
I'll be waitin' up for heaven  
Countin' every mile of railroad track  
That takes me back

Never thought my heart could be so yearny  
Why did I decide to roam?  
Gotta take that sentimental journey  
Sentimental journey home"

She looked up, feeling his stare, and found herself unable to tear her gaze away from his. The song fit quite well with the evening and she fell in love with it as soon as she recognised the distinctive similarities.

"Seven, that's the time we leave, at seven  
I'll be waitin' up for heaven  
Countin' every mile of railroad track  
That takes me back

Never thought my heart could be so yearny  
Why did I decide to roam?  
Gotta take that sentimental journey  
Sentimental journey home

If that whistle... Baby I'm coming home..."

She wished she could go home, to America. In fourteen years, she had only been home 5 or 6 times because she found it difficult seeing her childhood home. She was generally lucky because every time she visited, Edward never once went to see his parents. She wondered how they had managed to turn the place into a full functioning farm as quickly as they did- and they hardly had any trouble too! It was like they were born for farming. Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong carried on singing, their voices meshing beautifully...

"Gonna take a sentimental journey  
Gonna set my heart at ease  
Gonna make a sentimental journey  
To renew old memories  
Got my bag, got my reservation  
Spent each dime I could afford  
Like a child in wild anticipation  
Long to hear that "All aboard"  
Seven, that's the time we leave, at seven  
I'll be waitin' up for heaven  
Countin' every mile of railroad track  
That takes me back  
Never thought my heart could be so yearny  
Why did I decide to roam?  
Gotta take that sentimental journey  
Sentimental journey home  
Seven, that's the time we leave, at seven  
I'll be waitin' up for heaven  
Countin' every mile of railroad track  
That takes me back  
Never thought my heart could be so yearny  
Why did I decide to roam?  
Gotta take that sentimental journey  
Sentimental journey home  
If that whistle... Baby I'm coming home..."

The song drew to a close and by now Bella's chin was on his shoulder, her arms round his neck and his tightly around her waist. She loved being this close to him. It was just like old time. Only trouble was... Did she want it to be like old times? That was a question she was struggling to answer.

Re-Discovered  
Chapter Seven  
A man and a woman who were pre-destined to be together, split aged 19 because hey thought that each other did not love the anymore. It is now 2009 and a mysterious letter dated from 1995 turns up on the mans doorstep. In mad hopes he opens the letter to get the shock of his life. Join Edward and Bella on the ride of their lives.

©Charlotte Goode

If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were.  
Khalil Gibran

"'You are the one I always wanted  
The one I always needed  
To share my life with you, only you  
I'll spend a lifetime right by your side  
Cause you're the one I dreamed about  
The one I always dreamed about  
And she said...the only thing I'm asking  
Is for you to love me the same way that I love you  
The only thing I'm asking is for you to love me in return  
To be the one you always wanted  
The one you always needed  
To prove my love for you, to cherish you  
To spend a lifetime right by your side  
To be the one you dream about  
The one you always dreamed about  
And she said...  
People change but a promise stays the same  
I'll be the one, I'll be the one you dreamed about  
All I wanted, all I needed...'

They had made it back at eight o'clock. It was dark when they had headed out as it was now officially winter, but when they had got back she had a shock. It was only November 7th but she and her family were know for their keenness at Christmas, so while they were out, Nana had started putting out decorations. It was just on the front lawn and the trees but already it looked beautiful. It was also obvious that she had enlisted the help of their neighbour, Mr Williams as the lights were high up in the willow tree, falling down softly with the rest of the branches.

On the lawn, Nana had brought out the reindeer and had started to put the fake snow and icicles on the window sill. There were also some decorations that she had never seen before out, such as giant baubles and stars which were lit up. She loved Christmas, it was the time when she used the house she let homeless people stay in, as a sort of soup kitchen. She loved cooking for everyone. She had already started to plan for this Christmas.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I love Christmas, it's my favourite time of year. Why?" She replied to him, already slipping into the old confident self she used to be.

"Do you like the new decorations?" He said this with a smile. He had asked nana before they had gone out if she would be okay to put up sone decorations. He had also talked to the next door neighbour and had asked him to help her. It seemed like Mr Williams was a part of their family, he was keen to help nana, who he said was like a grandmother to his children and his grandchildren. He was alone as his wife had died from a heart attack a few years earlier. He was around the same age as nana.

Be really could see Nana and Mr Williams getting together. They were

actually into the same hobbies and they were both very fond of Bella. She was the light that helped them see sense most of the time.

"I love them! Did Mr Williams get them for Nana? You know he secretly has a soft spot for her?" She said this with a tinkling laugh. He wasn't very good at keeping a secret- it showed through his eyes.

"Actually, I think you'll find that, Uh, I bought them... For you.."

"Oh! Wow!" she sort of squealed after that and ran up to him hugging him tightly.

"Oof!" he squeaked.

"Ha... Sorry." she laughed, "Lightweight..." she slipped out sneaking with a cheeky grin.

"What was that? Hey? Hey?" he teased tickling her in the waist.

"Sto- stop- p please, ha, haha" she giggled, squirming away from him.

"thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun." she told him, it was the truth, she had had the best time with him.

They walked inside, shivering from the chill o outside. She was excited for tomorrow, she was doing a book reading at the local library for children. She had read the book, it was called The Elephant's Child by Rudyard Kipling. It was for slightly older children, however, kids of all ages came.

"Uh, I'm gonna go off to bed now, it's almost half nine." she spoke up to Edward.

"Oh? Isn't it really early?"

"Yeah but I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Ok then, see you in the morning Bella."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella..."

Bella wondered off to bed and fell to sleep almost instantly, picturing Edward's peircing blue eyes staring at her.

Bella woke up in the morning, did her morning routine and then walked down stairs to breakfast. It was half eight already and she had to leave at nine am.

She wanted to get there early to set up so she left the house at quarter to.

By ten past nine most of the children were there. She started to read to them at quarter past.

"IN the High and Far-Off Times the Elephant, O Best Beloved, had no trunk. He had only a blackish, bulgy nose, as big as a boot, that he could wriggle about from side to side; but he couldn't pick up things with it. But there was one Elephant-a new Elephant-an Elephant's Child-who was full of 'satiable curtiosity, and that means he asked ever so many questions. And he lived in Africa, and he filled all Africa with his 'satiable curtiosities. He asked his tall aunt, the Ostrich, why her tail-feathers grew just so, and his tall aunt the Ostrich spanked him with her hard, hard claw. He asked his tall uncle, the Giraffe, what made his skin spotty, and his tall uncle, the Giraffe, spanked him with his hard, hard hoof. And still he was full of 'satiable curtiosity! He asked his broad aunt, the Hippopotamus, why her eyes were red, and his broad aunt, the Hippopotamus, spanked him with her broad, broad hoof; and he asked his hairy uncle, the Baboon, why melons tasted just so, and his hairy uncle, the Baboon, spanked him with his hairy, hairy paw. And still he was full of 'satiable curtiosity! He asked questions about everything that he saw, or heard, or felt, or smelt, or touched, and all his uncles and his aunts spanked him. And still he was full of 'satiable curtiosity!"

She looked up into the childrens faces, the wonder shining through.

This is what she loved about reading to them. She love watching them learn new things. She loved seeing children interested. She loved children.

"One fine morning in the middle of the Precession of the Equinoxes this 'satiable Elephant's Child asked a new fine question that he had never asked before. He asked, 'What does the Crocodile have for dinner?' Then everybody said, 'Hush!' in a loud and dretful tone, and they spanked him immediately and directly, without stopping, for a long time.

By and by, when that was finished, he came upon Kolokolo Bird sitting in the middle of a wait-a-bit thorn-bush, and he said, 'My father has spanked me, and my mother has spanked me; all my aunts and uncles have spanked me for my 'satiable curtiosity; and still I want to know what the Crocodile has for dinner!'

Then Kolokolo Bird said, with a mournful cry, 'Go to the banks of the great grey-green, greasy Limpopo River, all set about with fever-trees, and find out.'

That very next morning, when there was nothing left of the Equinoxes, because the Precession had preceded according to precedent, this 'satiable Elephant's Child took a hundred pounds of bananas (the little short red kind), and a hundred pounds of sugar-cane (the long purple kind), and seventeen melons (the greeny-crackly kind), and said to all his dear families, 'Goodbye. I am going to the great grey-green, greasy Limpopo River, all set about with fever-trees, to find out what the Crocodile has for dinner.' And they all spanked him once more for luck, though he asked them most politely to stop."

"Miss, what is an equinox?" one of the children asked Bella.

"Well, is it Ryan? Well Ryan, an equinox is, I think that, an Equinox is when day and night are of equal length. So its like you have 12 hours of sleep and 12 hours awake It happens twice a year, in December and June. It's when the sun crosses between the northern and southern hemispheres. Does that help?"

"Yes miss, thank you."

"Please Ryan, you can call me Bella."

"Okay Miss Bella."

She giggled at him and than continued her reading.

"Then he went away, a little warm, but not at all astonished, eating melons, and throwing the rind about, because he could not pick it up.

He went from Graham's Town to Kimberley, and from Kimberley to Khama's Country, and from Khama's Country he went east by north, eating melons all the time, till at last he came to the banks of the great grey-green, greasy Limpopo River, all set about with fever-trees, precisely as Kolokolo Bird had said.

Now you must know and understand, O Best Beloved, that till that very week, and day, and hour, and minute, this 'satiable Elephant's Child had never seen a Crocodile, and did not know what one was like. It was all his 'satiable curtiosity.

The first thing that he found was a Bi-Coloured-Python-Rock-Snake curled round a rock.

''Scuse me,' said the Elephant's Child most politely, 'but have you seen such a thing as a Crocodile in these promiscuous parts?'

'Have I seen a Crocodile?' said the Bi-Coloured-Python-Rock-Snake, in a voice of dretful scorn. 'What will you ask me next?'

''Scuse me,' said the Elephant's Child, 'but could you kindly tell me what he has for dinner?'

Then the Bi-Coloured-Python-Rock-Snake uncoiled himself very quickly from the rock, and spanked the Elephant's Child with his scalesome, flailsome tail."

"Bella, what do all those words mean?" Asked another child. Bella agreed. This book was too difficult for children to understand. She was going to have a word with whoever picked out the book for today.

"You're right. Let's choose a different book. Seen as it's almost Christmas now, shall we find out a Christmas book?"

"Yeah!" the kids screamed in glee. The scoured the aisles of books until they came across a book. She started reading again.

" 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap.  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the Edwarder.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."

Re-Discovered  
Chapter Eight  
A man and a woman who were pre-destined to be together, split aged 19 because hey thought that each other did not love the anymore. It is now 2009 and a mysterious letter dated from 1995 turns up on the mans doorstep. In mad hopes, he opens the letter to get the shock of his life. Join Edward and Bella on the ride of their lives

©Charlotte Goode

I cashed my check, cleaned my truck  
Put on my hat, forgot about work  
Sun goin' down, head across town  
Pick up my baby and turn it around  
Good time,  
Aahh, I need a good time

I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
Time for a good time

HEY!

Pig in the ground, beer on ice  
Just like ole Hank taught us about  
Singin' along, Bocephus songs  
Rowdy friends all night long  
Good time  
Lord, we're having a good time,

Yea, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Whew

Heel toe dosey doe  
Scootin' our boots, swingin' doors  
B & D Kix and Dunn  
Honkin' tonk heaven, Double shotgun  
Good time,  
Lord, we're havin' a good time"  
~Alan Jackson

"People love to go skating, across the ice;  
It may be rather chilly, but it's just so nice.  
People wrapped up in coats, gloves and scarves,  
Share each other's company, and also some laughs.  
Fairy lights twinkle, up in the trees nearby.  
Excited eyes sparkle, and spirits are high.  
Across the rink, the skaters twist and twirl;  
On the ice, their skates create ornate swirls.  
Novice skaters hang on, tightly, to the side;  
Their nerves, with smiles, they try to hide.  
A good sense of balance is vital, to stay upright;  
Wibble-wobbling about, some people lose the fight.  
Some skaters execute some amazing moves;  
That they are old pros, they can easily prove.  
Some people hold hands, as they skate around;  
Taking in all of the exciting sights and sounds.  
The skaters' noses and cheeks glow, rosy pink,  
As they make their way around the huge ice rink.  
Some of the first time skaters, tumble and fall,  
And they just can't seem to get the hang of it all.  
It's a festive experience, which is hard to beat,  
And, for many, it's an exciting winter time treat.  
To go skating, at an outdoor rink, people wait all year;  
It's an activity, guaranteed to bring some festive cheer".  
~Angela Wybrow

Recap:

Then the Bi-Coloured-Python-Rock-Snake uncoiled himself very quickly from the rock, and spanked the Elephant's Child with his scalesome, flailsome tail."

"Bella, what do all those words mean?" Asked another child. Bella agreed. This book was too difficult for children to understand. She was going to have a word with whoever picked out the book for today.

"You're right. Let's choose a different book. Seen as it's almost Christmas now, shall we find out a Christmas book?"

"Yeah!" the kids screamed in glee. The scoured the aisles of books until they came across a book. She started reading again.

" 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap.  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the Edwarder.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."

•••••

Bella finished the story and then looked up at the children. It was then that she noticed the figure standing in the door way. She looked into his eyes and silent asked him what he was doing here.

She didn't wait for an answer though. She had another hour of reading time, so she went searching with them again. Now though Edward came over to help.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked him. Not that she didn't want him her, it's just she was embarrassed to think that he saw her acting on the stories she read to the children.

"I woke up this morning and you were gone so I asked Nana where you were and she told me to come here. So I did. And I looked at you reading with so much enthusiasm. It was brilliant to watch."

She blushed with the compliment.

"Do you want to help find a good book?"

"Okay then, yeah, I do" he replied.

They searched and searched and searched and searched until they came across a book.

"Hey everyone, do you want to read Rumpelstiltskin?" Bella asked them all.

"Yeah!" They all shouted. It seemed that all the searching had made the kids hyper. Whoopee she thought with a sly grin. She loved them like this.

"Do you want to read it with me?" she asked Edward.

"Yeah, sure, ok then." he said with a tentative grin.

Se started reading, deciding that they could read a chapter each.

"Once there was a miller who was poor, but who had a beautiful daughter. Now it happened that he had to go and speak to the king, and in order to make himself appear important he said to him, "I have a daughter who can spin straw into gold."

The king said to the miller, "That is an art which pleases me well, if your daughter is as clever as you say, bring her to-morrow to my palace, and I will put her to the test."

And when the girl was brought to him he took her into a room which was quite full of straw, gave her a spinning-wheel and a reel, and said, "Now set to work, and if by to-morrow morning early you have not spun this straw into gold during the night, you must die."

Thereupon he himself locked up the room, and left her in it alone. So there sat the poor miller's daughter, and for the life of her could not tell what to do, she had no idea how straw could be spun into gold, and she grew more and more frightened, until at last she began to weep.

But all at once the door opened, and in came a little man, and said, "Good evening, mistress miller, why are you crying so?"

"Alas," answered the girl, "I have to spin straw into gold, and I do not know how to do it."

"What will you give me," said the manikin, "if I do it for you?"

"My necklace," said the girl.

The little man took the necklace, seated himself in front of the wheel, and whirr, whirr, whirr, three turns, and the reel was full, then he put another on, and whirr, whirr, whirr, three times round, and the second was full too. And so it went on until the morning, when all the straw was spun, and all the reels were full of gold."

She gestured to Edward to carry on the story. He smiled at her, looking over at the children before picking up the story. He emphasised on everything, acting up in places and making the story come to life. The children were rolling on the floor with laughter, finding him hilarious.

"By daybreak the king was already there, and when he saw the gold he was astonished and delighted, but his heart became only more greedy. He had the miller's daughter taken into another room full of straw, which was much larger, and commanded her to spin that also in one night if she valued her life. The girl knew not how to help herself, and was crying, when the door opened again, and the little man appeared, and said, "What will you give me if I spin that straw into gold for you?"

"The ring on my finger," answered the girl.

The little man took the ring, again began to turn the wheel, and by morning had spun all the straw into glittering gold."

"The king rejoiced beyond measure at the sight, but still he had not gold enough, and he had the miller's daughter taken into a still larger room full of straw, and said, "You must spin this, too, in the course of this night, but if you succeed, you shall be my wife."

Even if she be a miller's daughter, thought he, I could not find a richer wife in the whole world.

When the girl was alone the manikin came again for the third time, and said, "What will you give me if I spin the straw for you this time also?"

"I have nothing left that I could give," answered the girl.

"Then promise me, if you should become queen, to give me your first child."

Who knows whether that will ever happen, thought the miller's daughter, and, not knowing how else to help herself in this strait, she promised the manikin what he wanted, and for that he once more spun the straw into gold.

And when the king came in the morning, and found all as he had wished, he took her in marriage, and the pretty miller's daughter became a queen."

Bella then carried on. She loved hearing the kids laughing hysterically so she did the same, making sure to really over do it, bringing in actions, not even caring anymore on what she looked like in front of Edward.

"A year after, she brought a beautiful child into the world, and she never gave a thought to the manikin. But suddenly he came into her room, and said, "Now give me what you promised."

The queen was horror-struck, and offered the manikin all the riches of the kingdom if he would leave her the child. But the manikin said, "No, something alive is dearer to me than all the treasures in the world."

Then the queen began to lament and cry, so that the manikin pitied her.

"I will give you three days, time," said he, "if by that time you find out my name, then shall you keep your child."

So the queen thought the whole night of all the names that she had ever heard, and she sent a messenger over the country to inquire, far and wide, for any other names that there might be. When the manikin came the next day, she began with Caspar, Melchior, Balthazar, and said all the names she knew, one after another, but to every one the little man said, "That is not my name.""

She once again gestured to Edward to finish the story, glad that he had come.

"On the second day she had inquiries made in the neighborhood as to the names of the people there, and she repeated to the manikin the most uncommon and curious. Perhaps your name is Shortribs, or Sheepshanks, or Laceleg, but he always answered, "That is not my name."

On the third day the messenger came back again, and said, "I have not been able to find a single new name, but as I came to a high mountain at the end of the forest, where the fox and the hare bid each other good night, there I saw a little house, and before the house a fire was burning, and round about the fire quite a ridiculous little man was jumping, he hopped upon one leg, and shouted -

'To-day I bake, to-morrow brew,

the next I'll have the young queen's child.

Ha, glad am I that no one knew

that Rumpelstiltskin I am styled.'"

You may imagine how glad the queen was when she heard the name. And when soon afterwards the little man came in, and asked, "Now, mistress queen, what is my name?"

At first she said, "Is your name Conrad?"

"No."

"Is your name Harry?"

"No."

"Perhaps your name is Rumpelstiltskin?"

"The devil has told you that! The devil has told you that," cried the little man, and in his anger he plunged his right foot so deep into the earth that his whole leg went in, and then in rage he pulled at his left leg so hard with both hands that he tore himself in two."

The children were hyped up and laughing like maniacs at that. It was ridiculous, they all thought, how can a man tear himself in half?

"Did you all enjoy that?" Edward asked them.

"Yes!" they screamed. They were all happy when they left the library, but now it was just Bellaia and Edward all alone.


End file.
